CharmedOpinions
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: The opinions on the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.
1. Sisters

_Ok, so I've been extremly bored, confused, and tired lately. The thing is with my other stories is i can't think of another chapter for them, but I have about 3 or 4 new stories already written, plus I couldn't remeber which story I updated last. I just found out which one it was, and I promise you I don't even remeber updating it, but I did it on my birthday! What's really messed up is that I'm behind on all my other stories have half a chapter for two of them, and have 11 more chapter for this one, and all 11 were made yesterday! I've been behind on my History homework, and Geometry, so i do that in Chemistry, which i have 1st even and Geometry after, followed by history, and I don't know what the crap they are talking about in chem! But I have a high C or a B in History, and around a C in Geo if not lower. I'm a slacker! I'll admit it, I'm a big, fat slacker, but I'm working on it! _

**

* * *

**

Phoebe: Sisters? Yeah, they're something.

Prue: You always have a close bond with sisters.

Paige: No matter how much you argue and fight…

Piper: They'll still love you.

**(Something Wicca This Way Comes)**

Phoebe: Even if you don't believe me, just once can you trust me?

Prue: Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now where is the cream?

(The cream slides across the bar towards Prue)

Phoebe: Really? That looks pretty special to me.

(The cream magically drains out the container and into Prue's coffee)

Phoebe: Are you ok?

Prue: No, I'm not ok! You've turned me into a witch!

**(Size Matters)**

Piper: Take him to P3, or - I mean The Spot.

Paige: Got it. (gets out a lollipop)

Piper: What is that for?

Paige: A lure. (gets out the car)

Piper: Do not go into that house. Did you hear me? I said do not go in!

(Paige leaves)

Piper: It is like talking to a wall!

**(They're Everywhere)**

Piper: (thinking) Hey, she's wearing my lipstick.

Prue: What, I can't borrow your lipstick?

Piper: I didn't say that, Prue, I thought it.

Prue: (thinking) Whatever, just learn to share.

Piper: (thinking) Yeah, next time get your own damn lipstick.

Prue: I heard that.

Piper: I love you.

Prue: (thinking) Bite me.

**(Merry-Go-Round)**

Phoebe: If you have something to say to me, why don't you just say it, Paige?

Piper: Okay, we all just need to take a deep breath.

Paige: Say what?

Phoebe: Don't think that I don't know how you really feel about Cole.

Paige: Oh! I have been nothing but supportive of that demon.

Phoebe: Ex-demon.

Paige: Oh, is that like ex-convict?

Piper: Alright, that's not necessary. We all just need to calm down.

Paige: Face it, Phoebe. This wedding has been filled with nothing but bad omens from the start.

Phoebe: And they all seem to be connected with you now, don't they?

Piper: Alright, that's it! Break it up. You go back to your corner and you, you're gonna get ready and we're gonna put lots, and lots of make up on you.

Paige: Oh, face it. There's not enough spackle in the world to fill those craters!

**(End of Flashbacks)**

Phoebe: (laughs a little) Yeah, memories huh? Sisters are like your best friends that you will have forever. You never have to worry about being alone, because you always have them. They'll always have you.

**(Long Live the Queen)**

Paige: Hey.

Piper: Hey.

Paige: How's she doing?

Piper: I don't know. She hasn't come down yet.

Paige: How long have you been standing there?

Piper: A while.

Paige: Maybe we should go see her.

Piper: Okay. What if she wants to be alone?

Paige: She's gonna be alone a lot. Maybe right now she needs us.

Piper: Right.

(They go upstairs and walk into Phoebe's bedroom. Phoebe is in bed crying. Piper walks over and lies down beside her and Paige lies in front. They both comfort Phoebe as she excepts their comfort and cries)

**(Witch Trail)**

Prue: (crying) That's right, Phoebe. It's my responsibility isn't it? The oldest sister, always supposed to be able to figure things out. Well, if that's the case, then how come I couldn't save Andy? If I'm supposed to be so powerful, how come I couldn't save him? I mean, my god, don't you understand? Andy died because of me. It doesn't matter what he said, it was my fault. How could we be good witches if all it does is get the people we love killed?

Phoebe: Oh, sweetie.

Piper: Prue, it's not your fault. You tried to keep Andy from coming here that night, remember? You tried to warn him, but he came anyway. He came because he wanted to.

Phoebe: And there was nothing that you could have done to stop him, Prue. He chose to walk through that door, not because of who you are, honey, but because of who he was.

Piper: Protector of the innocent, just like you.

Prue: I just don't know if I believe in it anymore.

Phoebe: Honey, we've done a lot of good as witches too. You know that. But that doesn't mean that bad things still aren't gonna happen. But just because we can't help that, doesn't mean that it's our fault.

Piper: Or yours.

Phoebe: Come here.

(They all hug)

**(Hell Hath No Fury)**

Phoebe: Its quiet isn't it? Early and late. It's just really, really, quiet.

Piper: Prue was always the first one up, and the last one down. It's strange the things you miss. So, how scary was I?

Phoebe: (laughs and sits next to her) Heck, I've seen worse. I've been worse, but uh, Paige…

Piper: She completely freaked.

Phoebe: No, uh, she handled it, better than most people would, I think. She saved your life. She definitely a Halliwell, last name or no.

Piper: I know I haven't been the most welcoming. I just, I miss Prue so much. It's hard to imagine opening up to someone else. With everything that happens in our lives, love just feels like an invitation for more pain.

Phoebe: So maybe, um… Maybe you don't start with love. Maybe, you just start with thanks.

**(Charmageddon)**

Paige: You guys better have a good reason for bringing me here, because I don't want to be here.

Phoebe: And that's exactly why we are here. Paige, Kyle died, and now it's time that you feel it.

Paige: I felt it! And it would've felt a lot worse if I didn't know that he'd gone on to a better place.

Piper: Well, that's the thing. It should have felt a lot worse. The Avatars made our pain go away after they killed Kyle.

Phoebe: I had a vision. Of him dying when I touched this.

(Phoebe picks up a snow globe)

Phoebe: He attacked one of the Avatars with his potion, and she killed him. Do you remember that, Paige?

Paige: Why are you doing this to me?

Phoebe: He died right here. In your arms. I saw it, I felt it, and now you have to feel it too. Paige, it's the only way we can stop them.

Paige: I don't want to.

Piper: You have to. Just like I did.

(Paige starts crying)

Paige: I don't want to.

(Piper walks over and holds her)

Piper: It's okay.

**(End of Flashbacks)**

Piper: They're the people that have your back, and will defend you forever in a day. No matter if you're wrong or right, they'll be there. Backing you up 110 percent.

**(Magic Hour)**

Piper: If we get… If you and… Okay, let me try that again. Brooke and Christopher love each other very much, but in the end that didn't matter.

Leo: We haven't reached the end yet. Have a little faith. Don't you think that this scares me too? Don't you think that I have my doubts?

Piper: Do you?

Leo: Of course I do. What I'm trying to say is, I know what Christopher must feel. You know, always worrying about timing, about how he has to live his life, knowing what his true feelings are, but unable to share those with the person that he has them for.

Piper: She knows, but it doesn't fix everything.

Phoebe: You've gotta give it a chance.

(Piper and Leo turn to see Phoebe standing on the lawn holding a small blackboard)

Phoebe: Logic and reason go out the window when love gets involved.

(She holds up the board and it reads "You have my blessing.")

**(Animal Pragmatism)**

Prue: Okay, sweetie, what is wrong?

Piper: Well, for starters there is tomorrow.

(Prue give a clueless look)

Piper: Valentines Day.

Prue: Wow, I completely forgot. See? I'm doing nothing already.

Piper: And Dan wants me to have V-day dinner with him.

Prue: Oh, that's good.

Piper: Yeah, except for the fact that there's…

Prue: Leo. I mean he is mortal now, doesn't that change things? Piper, you're my sister, and I'm with you whatever and whoever you choose.

**(Engaged & Confused)**

Piper: We have an engagement to celebrate.

Paige: Oh, well, I've been thinking about that, actually, and I will do it on one condition. If we can just turn the whole thing into a wedding instead.

Piper: Well, absolutely. Although, it is kind of short notice. I might need some magical assistance.

Phoebe: (thrilled) Let's do it.

**(Just Harried)**

Phoebe: I think I understand. The sacrifices that you've made for us over the years. They made you suppress your inner desires.

Astral Prue: Yeah, well, don't tell me, tell her.

Phoebe: No, I'm telling you because you are Prue. I mean, you are both two sides of my sister. Prue, you have to stop devoting your entire self to the Charmed Ones. It'll tear you apart. Literally.

Astral Prue: Is Piper very mad at me?

Phoebe: She'll get over it. And you know why? Because we're okay now, Piper and me. We've both got passion and purpose in our lives and you gave us that.

Astral Prue: I did?

Phoebe: You took care of us. And now it's time to take care of you.

(Astral Prue astrals back into her body. Prue sits up.)

Phoebe: Welcome back.

Prue: Thanks. For everything.

**(End of Flashbacks)**

Prue: They will risk their life to protect you and watch over you whether you like it or not. They're your defense when you can't defend yourself. You can trust them with your life.

**(Which Prue Is It Anyway)**

Piper: We'll go with you.

Prue: No way. Today I felt my own death, and when that sword went in and I felt my life slipping away, I couldn't even imagine something like that happening to either of you, okay? I'm more protective of you guys.

**(Desperate Housewitches)**

Paige: Hi. Don't mind me, I was just, um I was just coming to say, goodnight.

Phoebe: No you weren't, but thank you.

Paige: For what?

Phoebe: For butting in.

Paige: Well, you're welcome.

Phoebe: Just don't do it again.

**(Size Matters)**

Paige: Look, I'm new to magic, but the only way to change that is to allow me to get some experience.

Piper: And I'm just trying to protect you.

Paige: That's nice, but your protecting me may be hurting Phoebe. Look, I got her into this. Let me help get her out.

**(All Hell Breaks Loose)**

Cole: He's offering a deal. He'll get Tempus to reset time if you stay. Here.

Leo: what, down here? He's crazy.

Cole: Hardly.

Phoebe: Why would he think that I would accept an offer like that?

Cole: Because it's the only way to bring one of your sisters back to life.

Phoebe: What?

Leo: It's a trick, he's lying.

Cole: No, it's not.

(Leo orbs out, and orbs back minutes later crying)

Phoebe: Piper.

(She hugs him)

Leo: you don't have to do this.

Phoebe: Yes I do. (to Cole) So, will resetting time affect us down here?

Cole: No.

Phoebe: Good. I only have one condition. You must warn Prue and Piper before the demonic hit man attacks. Otherwise they're dead anyway.

**(End of Flashbacks)**

Paige: You can always count on sisters to brighten up your day. They make you smile and lift your spirits. Sure, they do crazy things, but you know it's all for you.

**(Centennial Charmed)**

Paige: I tried to vanquish Cole last night.

Piper: What!

Phoebe: Paige, you could've been killed.

Paige: I just wanted to give you some peace.

Phoebe: That's very sweet, but I don't need Cole to be vanquished to find peace. I'm ok. Really.

**(All Hell Breaks Loose)**

Piper: Okay, so what do you say? Oprah or Barbra?

(Prue smiles)

Piper: Barbra makes you cry. We go with Oprah.

**(Coyote Piper)**

Piper: Uh, Pheebs, are you sure you don't want to come tonight? You could work the bar and mix some yucky drinks for some ex-cheerleaders.

(Prue elbows Piper)

Piper: Ugh!

(Phoebe smiles a little)

**(Something Wicca This Way Comes)**

Prue: Look, I have just found out that I am a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So if you excuse me, Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now.

Phoebe: Then move your headache out your mind.

(Prue stares at Phoebe. A bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf and into Prue's hand)

Phoebe: (delighted) You move things when you're upset.

Prue: This is ridiculous! I thought you landed on your arm, not your head.

Phoebe: You don't believe me?

Prue: Of course I don't believe you.

Phoebe: Roger.

(Three bottles of aspirin fly off the shelf)

Phoebe: Now let's talk about dad and see what happens.

Prue: He's dead, Phoebe.

Phoebe: No, he moved to New York, but he's very much alive.

Prue: He isn't to me. He died the day he left my mother.

Phoebe: What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive. You're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad!

(Most the supplies on the shelves fly off and onto the floor)

Phoebe: Fell better?

Prue: Lots!

**(End of Flashbacks)**

Prue: All in all, sisters are okay.

Piper: You hate em…

Phoebe: You love em…

Paige: And you can't live with or without them.

Piper: sometimes you just want to…

Paige: Choke them!

Prue: But you don't

Phoebe: Because they're your life.

Piper: Your world.

Paige: Your everything.


	2. Sisters, Piper

_**Sisters - Piper**_

Prue: Piper? She's one of the most lovely people I know. Sure, she can be a smart ass at times. (laughs) But she has a heart as big as Phoebe's. She has a lot to give and only expects a thank you in return. On bad days maybe a little more, but never much. Out of all my sisters, I'd say she's more simple. **Brilliantly Simple.**

**(I've Got You Under My Skin)**

Piper: I'm going to kill him.

Phoebe: Who?

Piper: Chef Moore. He of the phony accents hires me an then he quits to open his own place? Thank you very much!

Phoebe: I don't see any customers complaining.

Piper: (angry) Hello. I am not a restaurateur. I am a chef. I have no idea what I'm doing!

**(End of Flashback)**

Phoebe: It's hard to describe Piper. She's… Piper is a great person, she has so many good qualities, it's hard to focus on one. I guess the one that stands out the most is caring. Piper is so caring. She has this vibe, this mothering vibe about her that everyone warms up to. She can get anyone on track, force or no. She's a friend. **A Caring, Motherly Friend. **

**(Sympathy For the Demon)**

Piper: Tell me what you're afraid of.

Phoebe: (crying) I'm evil.

Piper: (softly) What? No, you're not. This, this was an accident. I have known you your entire life. There is not an evil bone in your body, and you need to believe that right now.

Phoebe: But…

Piper: No! Not a chance in hell.

**(End of Flashback)**

Paige: I think Piper had a big influence on my life when I came into hers. She's taught me so much. She gives great advice, and has a way with words; knowing exactly what to say. I know that I wouldn't be the person I am today without her. I may not want to listen at times, but I sometimes, (smiles) half of the time actually obey. She's an influence. **A Strong, Wordy Influence.**

**(The Lost Picture Show)**

Paige: You... make a vanquishing potion. The strongest one we've got.

Piper: Uh, you know there is another way to find Sam.

Paige: Yeah? How?

Leo: Call him?

Paige: Yeah, I already tried that. Thanks.

Piper: You called for Sam. I think you need to call for your father.

Paige: He's not…my father.

Piper: He's not your only father, but he is still, in fact, your father. You're connected.

(Paige rolls her eyes but tries it anyway)

Paige: Dad?

(Sam appears)

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

I'm not sure if I did this how I expected it to be, but it looks ok to me. Short but sweet. I don't know tell me what you think if you read it. I think I'm going to do Paige next, but I need to focus on Chemisty and Geometry because I have F's below 60. So it's hard to tell when the next might be up. I just have to retake test after school for Chemistry on scientific notation and I have to turn in quizzes. I can bring up the D's in Geometry lab and Grapic Communication, I got an A in food and an A in English, but a C in history. If I want to go on my clubs planned field trip I have to be passing all classes, and get the permission slip signed by all teachers. I think that's stupid. Other schools I've been to don't do that. You just can't get in truoble is all, but this school, man, I can't wait till I'm out. 


End file.
